XYZ Hiccup
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Ever since he was young, Hiccup has wanted to be a Pro Duelist. Now that he's going to Duel Academy, he might just get that wish granted. But with a strange cult on the rise, can Hiccup save the world with the strange XYZ cards that seem to flock to him? Modern AU! NO JADEN!
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I'm sorry if you guys feel like I'm pumping out too many stories, but I'm having way too much fun writing these Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers! This one features How To Train Your Dragon, so I hope you guys enjoy this one!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

 _ **Pairing: Harem (Full list will be announced next chapter)**_

* * *

 _ **A Young Scavenger Leaves Home!**_

* * *

Scrounging through the garbage behind a local card shop was a fourteen year old boy who looked to be incredibly skinny for someone his age. He had auburn hair and green eyes, freckles and a slight tan to his skintone. He was currently dressed in a simple black T-Shirt and khaki shorts with a pair of sneakers.

This is Hiccup, the only son of the town mayor, Stoick. But unlike what most of you might think, his life has been anything BUT easy.

You see, ever since Hiccup's mother, Valka, died at the hands of some idiot from a cult known as the Society of Light, Stoick has not really cared much for his son. He's not abusive, per say, but he's more neglectful than anything else.

And this makes it especially hard for him to make any friends in his age group. His cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson, and the Thorston twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, make it their mission to cause Hiccup pain in any way possible. Be it physical or emotional, they don't care so long as they get their kicks.

And Fishlegs and Astrid are of no help either.

Currently, Hiccup is digging around in the dumpster for any discarded cards that people didn't want or need. He was on a mission to build the best deck that he could and become a professional Duelist. Not everyone supported this dream of his, thinking and saying that he should focus on trying to become the mayor like his father. That he'll never get anywhere in life if he makes a career out of dueling. Only the town blacksmith, Gobber, seemed to really support Hiccup and encourages him to follow his dreams.

Even so, Hiccup isn't going to let all of the negativity of this town get to him. He plans on leaving this town first thing at midnight, so as not to cause any suspicion.

"Hey, what's this?" Hiccup asked himself.

He rose out of the dumpster with two cards in hands. One of them is an alternative artwork for the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and the other is a Serpent Night Dragon. Both of them are rare cards, but not ones that most people would think to put in their decks. Hiccup, however…

"Now, why would anybody throw these away?" he asked himself.

He slipped the cards into his deck case and began to climb out of the dumpster. He has all the cards he needs for the deck itself, and now he just has to get out of town.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry it's so short, but I just wanted to get this idea posted so I don't forget it. Anyway, a longer chapter will be posted soon, so be on the lookout. And if you have suggestions for the harem, I'm willing to listen. Just NO ASTRID! Sorry to all you Hicstrid fans out there.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad to see that there are some of you out there who like this story as much as you do. Now, as I'm building the deck that Hiccup will use as his main deck, there won't be any dueling just yet. But next chapter, I'll be writing the Deck List for Hiccup's deck and the duel will come soon after that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **A Father's Troubles And A Tournament!**_

* * *

In the Town Hall, Stoick and many of the town's adults were in a meeting discussing what to do about their recent problem with this cult known as the Society of Light. It seemed to be growing worse and worse as time went by.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them!" Stoick declared.

He and his people were looking over a giant nautical map that showed Berk and its surrounding areas. Stoick grabbed a large dagger as he continued to speak.

"If we find the cult's hideout and destroy it, maybe take out their leader, the Society of Light will disband. They'll be just regular people once again!" he said before stabbing the dagger into a foggy area. "One more search before the ice sets in."

But the other people weren't so sure about their chief's plan.

"Those ships never come back." said a random vikings.

"We're descended from vikings. It's an occupational hazard." Stoick said as a rebuttal before asking "Now, who's with me?!"

But the other vikings were very reluctant to go to a place as dangerous as Helheim's Gate. It would spell certain death for all of them! Various responses came from the gathered men and women. Most of them being war veterans.

"Count me out!"

"Today's not good for me."

"I have to do my tax returns."

But Stoick wasn't worried. He had a feeling that these guys wouldn't be so willing to rush out to fight a cult as dangerous and ruthless as the Society of Light on their home turf, so he came prepared with a contingency plan.

"Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

That got them all to agree with him faster than a rattlesnake striking its prey.

"To the ships!" declared a random man.

"I'm with you, Stoick!" added Spitelout. "Just let me grab my boomstick."

"That's more like it." Stoick muttered blandly.

He also, reluctantly, decided that all of these men and women couldn't come on the trip to fight with him. Some of them would need to stay and look after the children and defend the town, in case any of these crazy cult members tried attacking their home. Soon, it was just Stoick and Gobber left in the Town Hall with Gobber taking a drink of mead from his mug hand.

"Right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said.

He stood up to leave, but Stoick had other ideas.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could POSSIBLY go wrong?" Gobber quipped.

Stoick took a seat next to his old friend and sighed. He looked irritated, burdened and unsure. But of what, I don't know.

"What am I going to do with him, Gobber?" Stoick asked.

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber replied.

"No, I'm serious." Stoick said.

"So am I." Gobber replied.

"He'd be killed before he actually faced a member of this dreaded cult!" Stoick exclaimed.

But Gobber just waved him off with his remaining hand.

"Oh, you don't know that."

"I do, actually." Stoick stated.

"No you don't." Gobber fired back.

"No, actually, I do." Stoick said a bit sterner this time.

"No, you don't!" Gobber exclaimed with just as much force.

"Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl, he's been… different." Stoick said, standing up and pacing around. "He doesn't listen! He's got the attention span of a sparrow! I take him fishing, and he goes hunting for - for trolls!"

At the mention of trolls, Gobber got a bit more defensive and caused his own stone false tooth to pop out of place and fall into his mug.

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that?"

Stoick sighed as he got lost in a memory of his childhood.

"When I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go." groaned Gobber.

"...My father told me to hit my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber offered.

Gobber fished his tooth out of his mug and used the bottom of it to tap it back into place, running his tongue along the tooth to make sure it wouldn't fall out.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a viking could do, Gobber. Even a descendant of a Viking! He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" Stoick exclaimed before adding "Even as a boy, I knew what I was. What I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."

Gobber knew he only had one chance left to try and get Stoick to see eye to eye with him on this subject. So, he decided to pull out the big guns.

"You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him." he said.

Seeing Stoick's confused face, Gobber stood up and continued what he had to say.

"I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! He's probably out there now!"

Stoick looked as though he was pondering Gobber's words. He has a lot of thinking to do before heading out to find the nest.

* * *

 _ ***With Hiccup…***_

* * *

Hiccup was actually a lot better off than Stoick thought he might have been. Being neglected for so long kind of made the boy learn how to be completely independant and fairly decent at taking care of himself. In fact, Hiccup was making his way to a Dueling Tournament to compete in his first official duel right now.

Currently, he's in line for registration at the Kaiba Dome, and the receptionist was just finishing up with asking a few necessary questions, as per regulations. Otherwise, Hiccup may not have been able to participate in the duel.

"Name and current age?" asked the receptionist, who is a woman with red hair dressed in a business suit.

"My name's Hiccup, and I'm fourteen years old."

"And have you participated in tournament style duels before now, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"No ma'am. This is my first tournament that I've ever participated in." Hiccup said truthfully.

The receptionist wrote everything down before entering it all in the database for the tournament. She took out a card and a Battle City Duel Disk and handed them to Hiccup as she gave him his instructions.

"You're all set, mister Hiccup. You'll be contestant number thirty nine. Put this Duel Disk on, show the referee your entry card and go right in."

Hiccup did as instructed and nodded in thanks before heading inside. As this was the very first tournament that he's ever really entered, he's understandably nervous about how he's going to do. But he's not about to just up and quit! All he'd be doing is proving Snotlout right that he really is useless at just about everything.

And he's not about to let that happen so long as he's got cards in his deck!

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Harem (Alexis Rhodes, Jasmine, Mindy, Missy, Heather, Gagaga Girl, Magi Magi Magician Girl)**_

 _ **Well, this chapter is up. Now, I hope you guys are ready to see Hiccup in action at his very first Dueling Tournament in the next actual chapter. But like I said, neXt chapter is actually going to be the list of cards in Hiccup's deck. Hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll see you all next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's what we got for another short chapter, but this one has an important interaction between Hiccup and one of the key characters of this story. One who will help push Hiccup to be a greater Duelist and a more confident person. So, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Deck Improvements! Courtesy of Seto Kaiba!**_

* * *

Hiccup's registration into the tournament was completed with no real problems on his part. He showed his entry card to the referee and was now in the locker room going over the cards in his deck. Scrounging through the garbage for cards was a lot harder than just buying them in packs, so he really didn't have much to work with.

Among the cards in his deck were the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, the Serpent Night Dragon, Gagaga Magician, a copy of Wonder Wand, Zubaba Knight and Ganbara Knight, Kurivolt, the Spell Card, Double or Nothing, and a Trap card known as Gagagashield.

And in his extra deck was this strange card he's never seen before. It was given to him by the Card Shop owner before he retired and his son took over. A one of a kind monster known as an XYZ monster. It's name is Number 39: Utopia.

Honestly, though, Hiccup wasn't so sure how great his chances were going to be in this tournament with a hodgepodge deck like this one. He needed better cards if he was going to do well in this tournament. But he had no money to buy any packs, and even if he did, it's too late to go buy some and rebuild his deck now!

 _'What should I do? If I don't do well enough with this deck, I might never become a pro Duelist!'_

"You seem to be a bit troubled." said a voice that every duelist would recognize.

Hiccup looked up from his cards and saw that it was none other than one of the greatest Duelists in the world, and one of his personal heroes, Seto Kaiba. The very same Kaiba who founded and owns Duel Academy, and the sole owner of all three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards.

"Whoa, uh, Se-Se-Seto Kaiba! What are, what are you doing here?" stuttered Hiccup as he tried to keep a hold of his deck.

Apparently, Hiccup's antics amused Kaiba, as he cracked a grin at the young lad.

"Why else would I be here? I came to compete in the tournament. But aside from that, I'm here to test a new duel system for the Duel Monsters Solid Vision Holograms. With this new method of dueling, I hope to open up the gateway to a whole new world of dueling." Kaiba explained.

He then held out his hand and asked to see Hiccup's deck. And although the boy didn't want to reveal his cards before the actual dueling began, he complied anyway. Kaiba looked through the cards in Hiccup's deck and was mildly surprised to see these particular cards in the deck. These looked like cards that most people would throw out without a second thought.

"Your deck looks good, but I can see significant room for improvement." Kaiba commented.

He handed Hiccup back his deck and asked "Where exactly did you find the cards you built your deck with?"

"Oh, well, I um… I scavenged them from various trash bins and dumpsters back in my hometown. I mean, even cards like these can be good, if used correctly." Hiccup explained.

He was a bit embarrassed that he had to admit to fishing cards out of the trash, but Kaiba didn't seem all that disgusted. Instead, he brought out his suitcase and set it on the bench before opening it up. It revealed a bunch of rare and powerful cards along with two strange looking Duel Disks that are a model that Hiccup has never seen before.

"If that's the case, kid, then I challenge you to an exhibition duel here and now!" Kaiba declared.

Hiccup looked at Kaiba in surprise and saw a challenging look on the man's face.

"With two conditions. First, you must use several of these cards to boost the power of your dueling deck. The second condition? You will be the one to help me test this new duel system and show the world just how much the world of Duel Monsters is evolving."

Hiccup honestly didn't know what to say. On one hand, he'd get to enhance his deck and better his chances of getting farther in the tournament. But on the other hand, Kaiba's a pro when it comes to Duel Monsters. Still, Hiccup wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

"You got a deal, mister Kaiba! Give me a few minutes to enhance my deck, and we'll get this exhibition match started!"

With that said, Hiccup started looking through the cards in the case so he could find some that will help him in the duel. Question is: how will he defeat the likes of Seto Kaiba?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Harem (Alexis Rhodes, Jasmine, Mindy, Missy, Heather, Andrea, Gagaga Girl, Magi Magi Magician Gal)**_

 _ **Well, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you all in the duel taking place next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, readers, this is the main event! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third versus Seto Kaiba! This exhibition duel is going to be followed by a massive time skip, to when Hiccup actually joins Duel Academy. I hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, on to the new chapter, shall we!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

"From my hand, I activate a Continuous Spell!" = Normal Speech

' _This is not good…' = Thoughts_

 _(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [Monster\Effect] Dragon/Light [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500) = Card Stats_

 **"I'm feeling the flow!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Exhibition Duel! Rise of the XYZ!**_

* * *

Back in the town of Berk, Stoick was sitting in front of the TV as he waited for the Duel Monsters tournament to begin. He knew that Hiccup had run off again and figured that if he's anywhere, it's the tournament. He figured that his son must have somehow managed to scrounge up enough cards to build a deck of his own before attempting to enter the tournament.

He didn't think his son would win with a deck comprised of cards he'd found in the trash, but it wouldn't hurt to watch and see what would happen.

"Is there a reason why we're watching out for Useless in a Duel Monsters Tournament? We all know he's gonna get his butt whooped anyway!" Snotlout asked obnoxiously.

Snotlout has the typical gangster look to him. He wears a white undershirt underneath a dark brown jacket with the sleeves torn off, black skinny jeans and a pair of combat boots. His hair is slicked back with what I think is either lard, or really cheap hair gel. His cocky and arrogant attitude is only enhanced by his self centered demeanor. His upper body is on the beefy side, in terms of muscle mass, but his lower body is kinda skinny.

"He might not win, but he sure knows more about the game than you do." Ruffnut quipped.

A quip that Snotlout, sadly, did not have a comeback for. So he settled for sulking on the couch. Astrid wasn't so sure. She knew that the old card shop owner had given Hiccup a special, one of a kind card before he retired, but Hiccup never had a full deck before. But maybe now, she'd finally get to see what this card is. And what makes it so special.

Ruffnut and her brother, Tuffnut, basically wear clothing similar to each other. Tuffnut wears a yellow-green T-Shirt under a brown vest, brown pants and a pair of black shoes. Ruff's clothes are pretty much an inverted color scheme made for a girl.

Astrid typically wears a light blue shirt, a mahogany skirt with black pants underneath, and a pair of hiking boots. Oh, and she also wears this silver headpiece that looks almost like a headband.

Everyone was quickly shushed by Gobber, who walked in with a bowl of freshly made popcorn.

"Everyone be quiet! The tournament's starting!" he said.

Everyone quickly quieted down and watched the screen as the tournament stage was shown on the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience! Welcome to this year's annual Duel Monsters Dueling Tournament!" exclaimed the announcer. "Before we begin with the actual tournament, you're all in for a very special treat tonight. We have an exhibition Duel between the head of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, and one of our newest contenders, Hiccup!"

This got the crowd roaring as both duelists strode onto the field. Hiccup looked so much more confident, striding up and wearing a dark green T-Shirt under a black leather jacket, a pair of baggy jeans and sneakers. Strapped to his arm was a strange looking Duel Disk none of them had ever seen before, and he had this odd eyepiece over his left eye. The eyepiece was missing the lense, so the Berkians knew not what it was for.

But at the same time, they were genuinely surprised at how Hiccup looked right now. Usually, he walks through town with his head down and tries not to draw attention to himself. But here he is, looking more confident than anyone in Berk has ever seen before! And the change in attire is a rather unexpected, yet highly welcome surprise.

"Is that really Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked incredulously.

"If it is, he sure looks different than how I remember." Fishlegs said.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so confident before." Ruffnut gasped.

Astrid and the others were at a complete loss for words. Here was Hiccup, striding up on the field, looking stronger and more sure of himself than ever! It was such a drastic change from his usually timid nature.

As the two made it to the center stage, Kaiba accepted the microphone from the announcer and began his speech.

"Thank you all for coming here today. As you all are no doubt aware, Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions have worked together for years to make Duel Monsters the game you know it to be now. However, Duel Monsters is far from reaching its pinnacle, for Kaiba Corporation has developed a new type of system for the Solid Vision used in today's Duel Disks! In this exhibition Duel, Hiccup will be dueling against me in order to help test the new system and see just how effective it truly is. As you can see, we each have an eyepiece over one of our eyes. These will help us to see the Duel Field where our Duel Monsters will appear. The arena and the cameras broadcasting the tournament will function in a similar manner so that everyone in the audience, as well as those of you watching at home, won't miss any of the action. Now, let's begin!"

The crowd cheered as Seto and Hiccup cut and shuffled each other's decks and walked over to their sides of the field. They were ready to begin the duel!

 **"Duel Disk, activate!"** they yelled.

They raised their arms up high and the board of their Duel Disks opened up like a foldable panel of sorts. This is where the Monster, Spell and Trap card zones are located. Kaiba's was a dark blue while Hiccup had more of a dark red.

 **"DUEL GAZER, ENGAGE!"** both Duelists yelled.

Suddenly, a lense popped out from the eyepieces on each duelist. Blue for Kaiba, green for Hiccup. A green field of numerical codes and algorithms appeared all around the audience and the Duelists. And with that… the stage was finally set.

 **"Let's duel!"**

 _Kaiba's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

 _Hiccup's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

Both players drew their five cards, and looked up towards a large screen that showed the coin toss. Kaiba had chosen heads while Hiccup went with tails. The coin flipped in the air and landed on heads, meaning Kaiba was going first.

"Looks like it's my turn. I draw!"

Back in Stoick's home, everyone watching was immediately on edge. Though the people of Berk may be descended from Vikings, they HAVE kept up with the changing times. So, of course, they know that Seto Kaiba is one of the greatest Duelists alive today. And the fact that Hiccup is facing him in an exhibition duel means that this could be quite the nail biter.

"Here it goes." Astrid said.

"Useless stands no chance against a Duelist like Kaiba! I bet he'll lose after his first turn!" Snotlout bragged. "He's not like me. A REAL Duelist!"

Snotlout flexed his arms and kissed his muscles, making the girls in the room gag at his actions. Seriously. Snotlout is worse than Johnny Bravo, when it comes to romance.

Anyway, back to the duel.

Kaiba added the new card to his hand and took a look at the cards he had. Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Saggi the Dark Clown, Negate Attack, Stop Defense, Ancient Lamp and Mystical Space Typhoon. The eldest Kaiba brother nodded to himself. Not his best hand, but it will do.

"I begin by placing one card face down," started Kaiba as a card materialized in his Spell/Trap Zone. "And I'll summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode!"

Kaiba's field hummed to life as a sinister looking clown appeared on his field, cackling as he did. Half of his face was painted to look like he was crying while the other just looked evil.

 _(Saggi the Dark Clown [Monster\Normal] Spellcaster/Dark [3]_ _ **ATK: 600/**_ _DEF: 1500)_

"That ends my turn." Kaiba said.

Hiccup wordlessly drew his next card and added it to his hand before taking a look to see what exactly he had. He had in his hand Zubaba Knight, Double or Nothing, Gagagashield, Gogogo Golem, Gagaga Magician and a copy of Wonder Wand. Hiccup knew better than to rush in blindly against Kaiba, so he decided to begin by playing cautiously.

"Since I don't know what that face down card of yours is, I'll start by playing one card face down." Hiccup began.

Like with Kaiba, a card appeared on Hiccup's field.

"And next, I'll set a monster in defense mode, ending my turn."

This time, a card appeared horizontally in Hiccup's Monster Card Zone. Kaiba smirked a little. He was glad that his opponent wasn't stupid enough to charge at him without thinking. And knowing how Hiccup powered up his deck earlier, it's cause for him to be careful as well.

"It's my turn!" Kaiba proclaimed, drawing his next card. "And I summon forth, the very monster that I just drew: Kaibaman!"

As his field hummed to life, a new monster that looked kind of like Kaiba with longer hair wearing armor in the form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on his field.

 _(Kaibaman [Monster\Effect] Warrior/Light [3]_ _ **ATK: 200/**_ _DEF: 700)_

"Now, I activate his special ability! By sacrificing Kaibaman from my field, I can summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon that's in my hand!" exclaimed Kaiba.

His monster was enveloped in a tornado of light and within that tornado, Kaibaman was replaced with something else entirely. It was a massive beast with pure white scales and deep blue eyes that seemed to bore into your very soul.

The dragon roared as it hovered in place and awaited orders from its master.

 _(Blue-Eyes White Dragon [Monster\Normal] Dragon/Light [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

The entire crowd was in awe at what they were witnessing! The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon was on the field, and it isn't even the fourth turn yet! Who could've imagined that the tournament would've ended up taking such a drastic turn?

Hiccup was looking at the dragon in both awe and a sense of fear. He's always wanted to take it on, and now he has that chance right here and now! But he'd have to play his cards carefully, lest he do something reckless and stupid.

"Let's hope you have a good defender on the field, Hiccup, because my dragon is going to take you down! **White Lightning!"**

Blue-Eyes opened its mouth and shot forth a beam of bluish white energy at the monster Hiccup had on the field. The explosion that followed lead many to believe that Hiccup might just lose this exhibition duel. Even Kaiba looked like he was already gloating.

"Too easy!" he declared.

But that's when he got a closer look at what lied through the smoke. His eyes widened as he saw that Hiccup's monster had been flipped up into face up Defense Mode, and was still standing even though it should have been destroyed!

"How could it withstand such an assault?" Kaiba asked.

Now, it was Hiccup's turn to smirk.

"Sorry, Kaiba, but my Gogogo Golem has an ability that makes him a valuable addition to my deck! You see, when he's in Defense Mode, once per turn, he CAN'T be destroyed by battle!" Hiccup announced.

Gogogo Golem is a monster that resembles a stone statue made from different types of stones and bricks with some metal bits here and there. He has one glowing red eye, and was in a kneeling position with his arms crossed in front of him.

 _(Gogogo Golem [Monster\Effect] Rock/Earth [4] ATK: 1800/_ _ **DEF: 1500**_ _)_

Kaiba looked a little miffed that his attack failed, but he did smile as he realized that that was one of the main cards of Hiccup's deck, and it saved his bacon this time.

"You certainly know your cards well, Hiccup. But as I don't want to run into any more trouble with that face down of yours, I activate the Spell card, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Kaiba declared, placing a new card on his Duel Disk.

The card appeared on his field, showing an image of an electrical blue vortex which sent out gale force winds towards Hiccup's field.

"With this card activated, I can select one Spell or Trap card on the field and destroy it, even if it's still face down! And I choose to destroy yours!"

Hiccup grunted as his Gagagashield was flipped face up before it exploded into a flurry of pixels as it was sent to the graveyard. Hiccup groaned in frustration at what just happened. There goes that particular strategy, but he's not out of it yet. He's still got a few more surprises in store for Seto Kaiba.

"And with that said and done, I end my turn." Kaiba said.

"Draw!" exclaimed Hiccup as he drew a new card.

He looked at it and saw that it was another monster card. This one being a level eight monster that easily rivaled Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But it wasn't the right time to use it yet.

 _'This card can't be summoned yet. I have to get another monster on the field and at least TRY to destroy Saggi the Dark Clown! If I can destroy him with a monster that has a high enough attack strength, it'll put a major dent in his Life Points!'_

Suddenly, Hiccup noticed something important. A certain monster in his hand that could be used to bring about a monster strong enough to at least destroy Saggi without leaving himself open to too much Life Point damage.

"Alright, Kaiba, I hope you're ready to feel the pain, because I'm summoning Gagaga Magician to the field in attack mode!" Hiccup declared as he played his card.

The monster that appeared now looked like a more steampunk version of the original Dark Magician. He still had the triple layered shoulder pads and the headpiece in the back like the original Dark Magician, only they were a kind of rust orange color as opposed to the ordinary purple or red colors. He also wears a red scarf, a facemask that keeps the lower half of his face concealed, and his hat is black with orange trim. On his abdomen is a golden plate of armor that has several links of chains attached to it. One going over his left shoulder and the others going around his sides and wrapping around the lower half of his right leg. Underneath his magician's robe, he wears black pants and has an armored shoe that's the same color as his shoulder pads going up to the knee on his left foot, while on his right foot, he wore an ordinary gray boot.

 _(Gagaga Magician [Monster\Effect] Spellcaster/Dark [4]_ _ **ATK: 1500/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"And now that the stage is set, I can perform a type of summon never seen before!" Hiccup declared.

A box-like compartment on his Duel Disk opened up to reveal a single card that made up his Extra Deck. He took it out, and upon seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, he decided to explain this new summon style.

"You see, I was given a special card known as an XYZ monster by an old man who used to run the card shop back home. And XYZ Summoning is a little different from Fusion Summoning, because unlike with fusion, I don't need a card like Polymerization to create a stronger monster. Instead, I only need two or more monsters of the same level in order to do this!" Hiccup declared. "I Overlay my level four Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem!"

Both monsters turned into glowing balls of pure light energy, one orange and the other purple, and they flew up into the air. Once there, a portal opened up on the ground in front of Hiccup and absorbed the two balls of light energy.

"I construct the Overlay Network using these two monsters! **XYZ Summon! Come forth! Number 39: Utopia!"**

As the summon took place, a stylized glowing number 39 appeared on the back of Hiccup's hand, and rising up from the portal was a giant construct of what looked like a knight's sword inside of a white and gold scabbard. And orbiting the construct like two electrons were two yellow balls of light.

And as if things couldn't get any more awe inspiring, something amazing happened.

The sword and scabbard began to unfold! From the weapon came forth a pair of metal angel wings, a human arm and hand, and the gold parts formed sharp shoulder armor. When the transformation was complete, hovering in front of Hiccup was now a monster that resembled a white and gold angelic knight with a three pronged helmet, a sword strapped to his hip and a red number 39 on his left shoulder.

 _(Number 39: Utopia [Monster\Effect\XYZ] Warrior/Light [Rank 4]_ _ **ATK: 2500/**_ _DEF: 2000)_

Everyone was in awe at what had just happened. This rookie duelist had just managed to introduce an entirely new form of summoning that no one has ever seen before! And all on his second turn, too!

And watching from the TV, some of the Berkians gathered in Stoick's home were not happy.

"Where the hell did Useless get such a rare card?!" Snotlout demanded.

"Why don't WE have that card?!" Tuffnut demanded.

"I know, right? We could cause SO MUCH destruction with a card like that one!" Ruffnut added before thinking out loud. "Wait, what makes that monster so special, besides its summon type?"

"I have no idea." Tuffnut admitted.

"Neither do I, but look at Utopia's card stats. It's as strong as the famous Dark Magician!" Fishlegs pointed out.

The others looked and saw that the portly teen was right. Utopia has the same attack and defense stats as Yugi Moto's most powerful monster, other than the Egyptian God Cards! But why make this monster so complicated to summon?

Either way, Astrid didn't really want to dwell on this little fact too long.

"Can we just watch the duel and see for ourselves why this XYZ Monster is so powerful." Astrid said.

It wasn't a request.

They agreed and turned their attention back to the TV, but Snotlout was mentally scheming to steal Utopia from Hiccup if it proved to be as powerful as it is rare. He hated the idea of Hiccup ever having cards as rare and powerful as Utopia must be, and plans to steal that card and make it his own, if for no other reason than just to spite him.

Back at the Kaiba Dome, Kaiba was actually quite surprised by Hiccup's new style of special summoning. He didn't show it much on the outside, but he was indeed shocked. He had no idea that Pegasus had created something like this.

"And you can bet I'm gonna put this power to good use! So, charge, Utopia! Destroy Saggi the Dark Clown with Rising Sun Slash!"

Utopia drew his weapon and charged at Saggi. His blade had begun to glow with a holy yellow light and seemed to glow and hum in a way similar to a lightsaber from the Star Wars franchise. Utopia brought his sword up for a downward slash, but Kaiba was ready for him.

"Nice try, Hiccup, but I play my Trap card! Negate Attack!"

As Utopia brought his blade down, it was intercepted by a swirling vortex that kept Saggi from being destroyed and ended the battle phase. Hiccup mentally cursed as he fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. But then again, he had to admit, he didn't want this duel to end so quickly as it might have if that attack had landed.

"Nice one, Kaiba. I end my turn." Hiccup said.

The crowd was going absolutely nuts at the kind of plays these two were pulling off. None of them could've ever imagined that a rookie duelist like Hiccup would've been able to give a world renowned duelist like Seto Kaiba such a challenge. But boy, are they happy that he can.

Kaiba wordlessly drew his next card and saw that it was one that could help him bring out something that would really help in the duel.

"I activate the Spell known as Pot of Greed!" exclaimed Seto as he revealed a card that depicted a jar with a grotesque face on it. "When this card is activated, it allows me to draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand!"

Kaiba drew his next two cards and saw that they were ones that would do just perfectly for this turn. His second Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and a Polymerization card.

"Now, I activate the Spell known as Polymerization to fuse the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my field with the second Blue-Eyes White Dragon that's in my hand to summon forth one of their more advanced forms! Take flight, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!"

The two dragons flew up into a swirling vortex, where they were engulfed in a flash of light and fused to become one ultra powerful creature. What came out was what looked like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon with two heads instead of one, and these glowing blue grid lines on various parts of its body, such as the wings.

The two headed dragon roared in absolute power, making Hiccup flinch back in both fear and excitement.

 _(Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon [Monster\Effect\Fusion] Dragon/Light [10]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

"You should feel honored, Hiccup. I designed this card along with several others for when I duel Yugi for his title King of Games, but I've decided to summon it in our duel as a special favor to you. And you're about to see just what makes it so powerful!" Kaiba declared as he moved to his Battle Phase. **"Now, Blue-Eyes, attack Utopia with Positron Thunder Wave!"**

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon roared and gathered energy in its twin jaws before shooting a blast of powerful thunder and light energy at Utopia. But Hiccup wasn't about to make things easy for Kaiba! Not by a long shot!

"Sorry, Kaiba, don't think so!" he declared before adding "I activate Utopia's special ability! By removing an Overlay Unit from Number 39, I can negate your attack!"

One of the orbiting balls of light circling Utopia stopped its orbiting motion and flew into Utopia's chest armor, causing him to glow with a golden light. Utopia then drew his sword and held it out to block the oncoming attack. And just like you'd see in shows like Dragon Ball Z, it worked out perfectly.

But Kaiba didn't seem all that worried.

"Oh, a very interesting ability your dragon has there, Hiccup. But I'm afraid it'll do him no good here, because my dragon also has an ability! And that ability allows him two attacks each of my turns!" Kaiba declared.

 **"TWO attacks?!"** screamed Hiccup.

As the dragon prepared to attack again, Hiccup wanted to use Utopia's effect again… But something told him that that idea might have done more harm than good in this situation. So as Blue-Eyes launched its next attack, he looked to Utopia, who gave him a very slight nod. He understood what had to be done.

Utopia simply crossed his arms as the attack hit and vaporized him, wiping him off the field. Hiccup grunted and tried to shield himself from the backlash, but he still took damage to his Life Points.

 _Hiccup's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 500 = 3500**_

This strange lack of action towards the end kind of confused the crowd, as well as Kaiba. It just didn't make any sense to them that Hiccup wouldn't do anything to protect his monster like that.

"Why didn't you use Utopia's effect again? You would have saved your monster if you did." Kaiba asked.

"Well, I know your monster has that great ability, but something tells me that there's more to it than that." Hiccup replied.

Kaiba smirked at those words and actually chuckled a bit. It would seem that Hiccup's not so bad of a duelist, even though he's just starting out. So he decided to come clean.

"You're right about that, Hiccup. If my dragon had failed to destroy Utopia at the end of my battle phase, I would have been able to banish that monster instead. So, in a way, you were wise to let it be destroyed. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, because I still have one monster on my field that can attack you!" Kaiba declared. "Now, my clown, attack Hiccup's Life Points directly with Dark Light!"

Saggi raised his hands into the air and cackled as dark energy gathered within them. A sphere of dark energy was formed and he threw it at Hiccup. The boy shielded himself as best he could, but still grunted in pain as the attack hit home. And his Life Points paid the price.

 _Hiccup's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **3500 - 600 = 2900**_

Hiccup growled and let down his guard as the attack ended. He knew Kaiba was good, but he didn't expect to be losing this badly to him. Still, he wasn't giving up that easily! He still has faith in his cards and his deck!

"If you're finished, Kaiba, then it's my draw!"

Hiccup drew his next card and gasped. It was another one of the cards Kaiba had him use to power up his deck! And it's one of his personal favorites.

"For my next move, I play the Spell card Swords of Revealing Light! The magic of these blades will stop your monsters from attacking for three full turns!" Hiccup declared.

A bright light shone down from the sky, and swords made from pure light rained down from the sky, stopping Saggi and Blue-Eyes from doing anything that might have been bad for Hiccup. With that part of his strategy down, Hiccup toom another card from his hand and played it.

"And now, I summon my Zubaba Knight in attack mode!"

Hiccup's field hummed to life as a monster resembling a knight with twin swords appeared on his field. The knight had only his eyes visible under his black, red and yellow armor, a flowing red cape and his swords were curved and had this toothy edge to them.

 _(Zubaba Knight [Monster\Effect] Warrior/Earth [3]_ _ **ATK: 1600/**_ _DEF: 900)_

"Now, Zubaba Knight will attack and finish what Utopia started! So charge, Zubaba Knight! Vanquish Saggi the Dark Clown and put a bit of damage in Kaiba's Life Points!" Hiccup ordered.

Zubaba Knight grunted and charged at Saggi. His twin swords made quick work of the low level monster as he slashed the clown into four pieces, making him shatter like glass and causing Kaiba to grunt and shield himself from the backlash.

 _Kaiba's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 1000 = 3000**_

The crowd was actually in shock that this newbie had managed to land such a blow on Kaiba's Life Points like he did. But that didn't seem to matter to Kaiba. If anything, he was quite impressed by Hiccup's own resilience and fortitude when it comes to dueling. He hasn't seen this kind of determination since Yugi and Joey were just starting out as duelists.

It would seem as though he's found someone who, with enough training, could become something akin to a second rival for him. Still, he was glad that this duel was turning out as good as it was.

"And with that finished, I end my turn." Hiccup said.

"Very good, Hiccup." Kaiba praised, drawing his next card. "You've not only managed to immobilize my monsters, but you put a decent enough dent in my Life Points. But it won't do you too much good here, because I summon my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!"

This time, appearing on Kaiba's field, was a humanoid monster who looked like a knight covered in armor that looked like Sea Horse skin. His weapons of choice were a dual sided spear/javelin and a shield.

 _(Kaiser Sea Horse [Monster\Effect] Sea Serpent/Light [4]_ _ **ATK: 1700/**_ _DEF: 1650)_

"I'm certain that you know of this monster's special ability, so you'd best be ready to lose! Because I think you know what I plan to do with this monster once I have the card I want in my hand." Kaiba gloated. "Your move!"

Hiccup wordlessly drew his next card and saw that it was a monster that could possibly help him here. In fact, it's one he KNOWS can help him with this!

"I set a card face down and end my turn by switching Zubaba Knight to Defense Mode." Hiccup said.

A new card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone and Zubaba Knight took a kneeling position with his swords crossed in front of him.

 _(Zubaba Knight [Monster\Effect] Warrior/Earth [3] ATK: 1600/_ _ **DEF: 900)**_

Kaiba drew his next card and looked at it before looking back up at Hiccup and smirking. The young berkian freaked out a bit. He really didn't like that look in Kaiba's eyes, and he was right to be fearful.

"I activate my Spell Card, De-Fusion! This card will split my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon back into the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons that formed it!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon was engulfed in white light before it split apart and formed the two dragons used to summon it. The two dragons roared as they looked ready to attack anything in sight. And Hiccup knows that they have the power to do so.

 _(Blue-Eyes White Dragon [Monster\Normal] Dragon/Light [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

But Hiccup was ready for him.

"I figured you might try something like this, Kaiba, so I'm activating this!" Hiccup declared.

He pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and his face down card flipped up to reveal a Trap card. But what this trap does, I don't know yet. Let's find that out now, shall we?

"Meet the Trap card known as XYZ Reborn! It allows me to revive an XYZ Monster from my graveyard and return it to my field! Not only that, but once that happens, this card is equipped to the revived monster as an XYZ Material! So, return to the field! Number 39: Utopia!"

A portal opened up in front of Hiccup as his Trap card was converted into golden yellow light energy. And from this portal rose Number 39: Utopia, ready to fight once again! His new XYZ Material was orbiting him like an electron as he hovered in front of Hiccup.

 _(Number 39: Utopia [Monster\Effect\XYZ] Warrior/Light [Rank 4]_ _ **ATK: 2500/**_ _DEF: 2000)_

Hiccup looked up at his monster with a small smile. He's only had this card for around a month now, but it has bonded with his heart. He'd never give it up for anything or anyone.

"Utopia. I'm glad you're back." Hiccup said to his monster.

Utopia looked back at Hiccup and gave a small nod. He was happy to be back with his master and friend like he should have been. But Kaiba didn't seem too worried. True, Utopia has a good effect, but that effect won't matter much if he doesn't have the needed power to destroy his monsters.

"So, you brought back your XYZ monster. My dragons will pick their teeth with him once your Spell Card wears off!" Kaiba declared, ending his turn.

"Not so long as I have anything to say about it! It's my move!" Hiccup proclaimed, drawing a new card. "And I'll summon my Ganbara Knight in Defense Mode!"

This time, a knight that looked similar to Zubaba Knight, but with a more mahogany, yellow and green color scheme and twin shields instead of swords, appeared on Hiccup's field. He raised his shields up as he let out a battle cry, ready to defend his people.

 _(Ganbara Knight [Monster\Effect] Warrior/Light [4] ATK: 0/_ _ **DEF: 1800)**_

"And that'll do it."

Kaiba drew his next card and grew a greater smirk than before.

"Well, Hiccup, it looks like this duel is all but wrapped up!" Kaiba declared. "I activate Cards of Sanctity! Now, we each draw cards from our decks until we have a total of six!"

Both players proceeded to draw their extra cards. Hiccup drew three more cards while Kaiba drew four more. Looking at the new cards in their hands, both grew different expressions. Kaiba had drawn his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a second Polymerization, Poison of the Old Man and La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp.

Hiccup, however, kept up a neutral expression as he looked over the cards now in his hand. All of his cards now included Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Wonder Wand, Double or Nothing!, Gagaga Girl, Ego Boost and Blustering winds. He gave a slight nod. It wasn't exactly the best hand he could ever want, but it would more than suffice. Especially for when he makes his next turn. But for now, Kaiba still has the spotlight.

"You should feel honored, Jaden. Not many Duelists, let alone rookies, are ever privileged enough to face off against this mighty beast! Now, I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse, using his effect to act as two tribute materials for a Light monster, in order to summon forth my THIRD Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba's monster shattered into glass pixelations before it was replaced by the third copy of his main deck's mightiest creatures. It roared with absolute power as it hovered next to its sisters.

 _(Blue-Eyes White Dragon [Monster\Normal] Dragon/Light [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

"And I'm sure you know what's coming up next, Hiccup." Kaiba stated.

Hiccup took a step back as he knew exactly what Kaiba was talking about. And he didn't like it one bit!

"Aw, crap baskets…!" Hiccup cursed.

"So, you do know what's coming up. Good! Because I now activate my second copy of Polymerization in order to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons into my deck's most powerful creature! Meet the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Kaiba declared.

His three dragons roared as they were engulfed in a swirling vortex before emerging as one giant dragon with three heads and a stylized black marking on each one's forehead. The dragon roared with incredible power, enough to make the whole room literally tremble as it settled down on the field.

 _(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon [Monster\Fusion] Dragon/Light [12]_ _ **ATK: 4500/**_ _DEF: 3800)_

Hiccup gasped as he stared up at the behemoth of a beast in front of him. This dragon was definitely one of the strongest around in the Duel Monster world, and now he was facing it in a duel! Sweat dripped from his brow as he struggled to maintain composure.

Kaiba saw this sweat and smirked even wider, thinking that it was fear sweat.

"You seem to have realized you have no hope of winning this duel, Hiccup! And I'm about to show you why by playing this Spell!" Kaiba declared, taking a card from his hand and playing it. "Poison of the Old Man! This card allows me to choose one of two effects to be activated. I can either raise my Life Points by twelve hundred, or I can inflict eight hundred points of damage to my opponent!"

His field hummed to life as an old man carrying two vials of bubbling potions appeared on the field. One potion was green, the other was purple.

"And I think I'll inflict Life Point damage on you for my chosen effect!"

The old man chuckled cruelly as he chucked the purple vial at Hiccup. It broke on contact and caused Hiccup to hiss in pain as the simulation made the poison feel very real, and the burning, stinging sensation really bugged Hiccup.

 _Hiccup's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **2900 - 800 = 2100**_

Hiccup looked back up and glared defiantly at Kaiba, silently resolving to see this duel through to the end. Kaiba saw this determination and was genuinely impressed. Most newbies would be panicking quite a bit at this point, but this boy was holding himself together quite well.

"I admire your sheer will to fight, Hiccup. You've put up a good fight, but it will all end here! On my next turn, my dragon will be free to wipe out your monsters AND your Life Points!" Kaiba declared in triumph.

Back in Stoick's Living room, everyone, even Snotlout, looked pretty grim about this whole situation that Hiccup has gotten himself into.

"Oh dear…!" whimpered Fishlegs.

"Oh dear is right, Fishlegs. Hiccup's really in for it now!" Gobber admitted.

"I'll say he is. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a nigh unbeatable creature, rivaled by very few monsters in the game." Tuffnut said, actually saying something smart for once.

Ruffnut nodded in agreement with her twin. And she knows that only one Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon exists in the world. And Kaiba is the one who has it.

"I'm afraid their right. Only Exodia or the Five-Headed Dragon have enough raw power to take down that beast. The only monsters superior to them being the three Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra. And I doubt Hiccup has any of those in his deck." Stoick said.

But Astrid wasn't so sure about this whole thing. It wasn't like Hiccup to not have any kind of strategy in mind as he went in to fight in a Duel Monsters Tournament. Despite her lack of interaction with him, she knows that Hiccup's not like Snotlout: all brawn and no brain. No, he's a smart boy with a sharp, strategic mind.

Back at the duel, Hiccup was trembling, not from fear, but from excitement. He's always wanted to duel against Kaiba's ace monsters, and now he finally has that chance!

' _My blood is boiling…! This must be what ALL duelists feel in these kind of situations! The rush of adrenaline… the feeling of everything being on the line as you fight to stay in the game!'_

Hiccup clenched his fist and grinned in anticipation.

"Sorry, Kaiba, but you're not winning so easily!" Hiccup declared as he drew a card. "Because now I can implement the strategy I've been saving up! First, I tribute my Zubaba Knight and my Ganbara Knight in order to summon the strongest monster in my deck!"

Zubaba and Ganbara Knight were both turned into glowing balls of energy before they dissipated into star dust. Star dust that quickly converged in the center of Hiccup's field and took on a new form.

It looked like a dragon of some kind, but it was different from Kaiba's Blue-Eyes dragons or even Joey's Red-Eyes. It was a very powerful looking dragon that looked to be comprised of blue star energy and had an armored hide that was dark blue with some pink accents on the head, wings and the end of the tail. And unlike most dragon monsters, this one looked like its arms were made for grappling with five fingers and greatly defined muscles.

The dragon roared as it flew down and landed next to Utopia, making Hiccup smirk at his monster's theatrics.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Duelists of all ages! Please give a warm welcome to the one! The only! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Hiccup exclaimed like some kind of WWE Wrestling announcer.

 _(Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon [Monster\Effect] Dragon/Light [8]_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

The crowd was in total shock at seeing such a monster in Hiccup's deck. No one had imagined him having that kind of monster in their deck! But back in Berk, Astrid was the most surprised.

"Whoa…! What's that?" gasped Astrid.

Back at the duel, Hiccup smirked and prepared for the greatest move he was ever going to get done in this duel.

"Prepare yourself, Kaiba, because it's time for your defeat! I attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Number 39: Utopia!" Hiccup declared.

The crowd gasped as varying cries rang out from the crowd about this particular move.

"What'd he say?!"

"Did he just declare an attack on Blue-Eyes with Utopia?!"

"He's gonna get creamed for sure!"

But Hiccup wasn't worried. As Utopia readied his sword, Hiccup implemented the next part of his strategy.

"Now, I activate Utopia's special ability on himself! By removing an Overlay Unit, Utopia's attack is stopped!"

Once again, the ball of light orbiting Utopia stopped orbiting him and flew into his chest, stopping his attack altogether. Now, even Kaiba was confused. Because while that was a smart move… why would Hiccup use his monster's ability on itself?

He got his answer when Hiccup played a card depicting a slot machine with lots of gold doubloons falling out of it.

"And now that I've done that, I'm activating the Quick-Play Spell known as Double or Nothing! It allows a monster of mine, like Utopia, to attack again if their attack has been stopped somehow. Only during the damage step, Utopia's attack points are doubled, putting his strength higher than Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Hiccup explained.

 **"WHAT?!"** gasped Kaiba.

And true to Hiccup's words, as Utopia charged at Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon once again, he began to give off this outline of golden light as his strength doubled to higher levels than before. This power boost made him strong enough to take down the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

 _(Number 39: Utopia [Monster\Effect\XYZ] Warrior/Light [Rank 4]_ _ **ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000/**_ _DEF: 2000)_

"Now, let's try this again! **Number 39: Utopia, attack and destroy the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! RISING SUN SLASH!"**

Once again, Utopia's sword blade took on a bright golden glow and seemed to take on the form of a lightsaber blade as he rose it up high. Bringing it down with a mighty swing, Blue-Eyes screamed in pain as she was cut in half down the middle and destroyed in an explosion.

Kaiba growled in outrage as his Life Points were lowered and his field left with no defenses.

 _Kaiba's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **3000 - 500 = 2500**_

Everyone back at Berk was sitting there wide eyed in shock. So much so, that Gobber dropped the empty bowl of popcorn he was holding. No one dared to make a sound.

They couldn't believe their eyes. Hiccup, the most useless teen in Berk's history, just defeated Seto Kaiba's most powerful monster in one shot! And he still has that Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon that can still attack and actually defeat Kaiba.

Needless to say, everyone there had varying thoughts.

' _If my son's THIS GOOD of a Duelist now, I'd hate to see how much he'll improve in the future!'_ Stoick thought to himself, feeling bad about putting down Hiccup's career choice.

' _It's just like I told the lad. He just had to believe.'_ thought a proud Gobber.

' _Where can me and Tuff/Ruff get an XYZ Monster? Because I kinda want one!'_ Tuffnut and Ruffnut thought at the same time.

' _I've got to steal that XYZ card from Hiccup! It belongs to only the best of Duelists! Meaning ME! Snotlout!'_

' _Were we wrong to ignore Hiccup like we did?'_ thought Fishlegs and Astrid.

Hiccup smiled at Kaiba and prepared to have his final monster make its move.

"This was a fun duel, Kaiba. But it looks like I'm actually gonna win this thing. Here we go! **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack his Life Points directly with Photon Shockwave!"**

Galaxy-Eyes roared as he gathered photon energy in his mouth and fired a bean of pure energy at Kaiba. He didn't even flinch as his Life Points dropped to zero, taking his loss with grace and dignity, rather than shame and anger.

 _Kaiba's Remaining Life Points:_ _ **2500 - 3000 = 0**_

The whole crowd was silent as everything in the arena went silent. The holograms disappeared and Kaiba began walking over to Hiccup, his hair shadowing his eyes. At first, the boy was incredibly nervous, thinking that Kaiba was mad about losing to a rookie duelist.

Now, as Kaiba stood a few feet across from him, he stood tense. Until Kaiba held out his hand and looked at Hiccup with a proud smile, rather than an arrogant sneer.

"That was some excellent dueling skill out there, Hiccup. I never saw that last move coming." Kaiba praised.

Hiccup smiled, feeling his confidence returning due to the positive reinforcement he got from Kaiba. He reached out and shook hands with the man as the crowd began to cheer over the wonderful exhibition duel they had just witnessed.

"Congratulations, Hiccup, on winning the exhibition duel! Just know that the next time we duel, I'll be using my greatest deck to defeat you!" Kaiba said.

That comment shocked Hiccup. Kaiba wasn't even using his real deck to duel this time? Well, that was just the biggest bomb to be dropped on him tonight.

"Oh, and you can keep those cards you used to power up your deck. They'll work better in your deck than in mine." Kaiba said.

The two duelists then faced the crowd as Kaiba pumped his fist in the air.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, LET THE DUEL MONSTERS TOURNAMENT OFFICIALLY BEGIN!"

The whole crowd began cheering twice as loud as they had before, as music began to play and a montage of the tournament began to show on the screen.

 _ **Chilling out with your crew in the schoolyard**_

 _ **Finding trouble, never working too hard**_

 _ **Back at class they never taught us this**_

 _ **Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss**_

The montage opens with Hiccup defeating a dinosaur duelist with a direct attack from Zubaba Knight, followed by Kaiba defeating his first opponent in one turn.

 _ **Tough times, hard climbs**_

 _ **We'll take them all together**_

 _ **Right now, let's go**_

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Generation X**_

Next is Hiccup powering up his Gagaga Magician using a combination of Blustering Winds and Wonder Wand, before he unleashes an attack that totally destroys a duelist who uses Beast Type monsters. Kaiba defeated his next enemy using just one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

 _ **Game on, get your game on**_

 _ **Come on, you better play your cards right**_

 _ **Game on, get your game on**_

 _ **We'll make the grade and win this fight**_

During the musical interlude, it shows Hiccup and Kaiba using a variety of monsters to win against various opponents. Gagaga Magician, Opticlops, Gogogo Golem, Battle Ox, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, and of course, Number 39: Utopia.

 _ **You'll make the grade somehow**_

 _ **Yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh GX**_

The final scene shows Kaiba and Hiccup, facing off in the finals once again. On their fields are Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Number 39: Utopia. Both duelists were determined to win, and it showed as they ordered their monsters to attack.

 _ **Game on, get your game on**_

 _ **Come on, you better play your cards right**_

Utopia charged at Blue-Eyes while the dragon roared and took a deep breath, ready to obliterate the knight that destroyed her before.

 _ **Come on and get your game on**_

The final scene of the chapter freezes on Utopia about to bring his sword down on Blue-Eyes while the dragon was charging up her Neutron Blast attack. One thing is certain. After this, things are going to get far more interesting from here on out.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Pairing: Harem (Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy, Gagaga Girl, Magi Magi Magician Gal, Camula, Heather, Blair, Camicazi, Andrea and Missy.)**_

 _ **Well, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I did find it appropriate. Having that montage at the end was, I think, a great way to end this part of the story. But anyway, I've been thinking about writing a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Let me know what you guys think of the idea, and I'll see what I can do. But until then, ADIOS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Looks like we got ourselves a massive time skip for this chapter to where Hiccup joins Duel Academy. Or, at least, the chapter before he does. Now, as Duel Academy seems to be more of a college than a high school, everyone who's a student will be aged up to an age where they would be in college. Hope you guys don't mind? But anyway, without further ado, here we go! Also, I'm thinking about renaming this story to XYZ King Hiccup. What do you think?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or How To Train Your Dragon!***_

* * *

 _ **Entering the King of XYZ!**_

* * *

Whistling a merry tune as he walked through Domino City without a care in the world was none other than Hiccup. It's been four years since his first big Duel Monsters tournament and win against Seto Kaiba, and ever since then, he's been entering more and more tournaments and collecting many new types of cards. Most of which, he bought using some of the prize money from his wins in tournaments. However, he did put most of that money aside to buy his own place in Domino City.

In fact, during these tournament duels that Hiccup participated in, his use of Utopia and his XYZ summons had earned him a rather interesting title in the dueling circuit. People have started calling him the XYZ King. A title that Hiccup wore with pride.

He moved out of Berk a couple of weeks after his sixteenth birthday, partly to blaze his own path in life, and partly to get away from Snotlout. His father and Gobber wished him well as he went on to become a great duelist, but Snotlout and Tuffnut didn't look too happy that they were losing their favorite punching bag.

And Snotlout has indeed tried to steal Utopia from Hiccup ever since that fateful duel, but has had no success whatsoever. No one knows why or how, but playing Utopia and competing in that tournament had given Hiccup a major boost in confidence and helped him learn to show some backbone.

Any doubts that Stoick had about Hiccup being his son were gone after that day.

But anyway, as Hiccup approached the clock in the center of town, he noticed a familiar man who he's dueled countless times against. All for fun, of course. Hiccup may be skilled, but he knows he's not yet good enough to take on the King of Games himself. And not win, at least. But despite his losses against him, Hiccup holds no resentment towards Yugi. Rather, he sees this as a goal to reach later on in life.

"Morning, Yugi! How's the wife and kids?" Hiccup greeted.

Yugi sighed and popped his neck, feeling a bit of a crick in it.

"Good morning to you too, Hiccup. Teá and Lily are great. My arms are killing me, though." he replied. "So, I take it you're off to register for Duel Academy?"

"Sure am. I plan to learn as much as I can before I become a pro duelist. Then, when the time is right, I'm challenging you for your title, King of Games!" Hiccup exclaimed.

Yugi merely smirked at that proclamation, knowing that Hiccup was serious. In all honesty, he's already promised to one day duel Hiccup with the throne for King of Games on the line, so this worked out perfectly.

"And I'll be waiting for when that day comes! When it does, you'd best come at me with your best deck!" Yugi quipped. "Oh, before I forget, Pegasus heard about you being the card holder for Number 39: Utopia, and made some new XYZ monsters for you."

He reached into his deck case and pulled out three cards from his deck before handing them to his young friend. Hiccup took the cards and saw that they were all XYZ monsters. Two Rank 3 monsters, and a Rank 1 monster. He smiled as he immediately felt the connection with these cards, knowing that they would work perfectly with his deck.

"Thanks, Yugi! I just know these cards will work wonders out in the field!" Hiccup said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Hiccup. Now, you'd best be on your way, or you'll be late for your entrance exam." Yugi replied.

Hiccup checked his watch and saw that Yugi was right. He quickly said goodbye to the man and ran off to get to the Kaiba Dome on time. And it looks like he got there just in time. He quickly took the written exam and passed with flying colors, more than qualifying him for Obelisk Blue with his test score alone. But it would all come down to his Dueling score that would decide what dorm he would be placed in.

So, after having waited for his written test to be graded, Hiccup made his way to the bleachers, where he noticed an exam duel already underway.

The person being tested is a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it who had 4000 life points and a Vorse Raider while his opponent had 1900 life points and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go face down trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew it up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

Up in the stands, three boys were watching the duel and had varying reactions to it.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

'Well, ain't that guy just a giant ball of sunshine. He seems almost as bad as Snotlout!' Hiccup thought sarcastically.

As if sensing Hiccup's mental remark about the arrogant boy, the blue haired boy spoke up.

"That's Chazz, someone who went through Dueling Prep School. He's really good. Possibly the best in the school."

"Is that right? Well, even a low level can easily surpass an elite with enough hard work and dedication. By the way, my name's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. But please, just call me Hiccup." Hiccup said in response.

"Syrus Truesdale ." the bluenette replied with a nervous bow.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members, several members of the staff were talking about the duel they'd just witnessed.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of them said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Right next to them, another teacher sat there silently, not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

'It seems as though we have yet to gain any more noteworthy rookies for the Academy.' He thought in slight disappointment. 'I just wish that this wasn't the last entrance duel. I certainly would love to test a Duel Academy hopeful myself this time around.'

He was about to get up and leave when…

"I'm sorry to interrupt." A man in a black, business suit appeared stopping Crowler from leaving. "But one last applicant has arrived to take his exam, Mr. Crowler."

"Oh? Then why was his entry form and graded exam not on my desk earlier?" Crowler asked before adding "And it's Doctor. Not mister. If you're going to address me, please try to do it correctly."

"Well, you see, Doctor, this applicant's papers got mixed up with some other documents, so they weren't put on your desk with the others. But this applicant passed the written portion with flying colors, easily placing him in the ranks of the Obelisk Blue students through that alone."

Crowler hummed in thought. He knew he should test this applicant, but someone with this much knowledge just might have the skill to back it up. He didn't want to risk revealing his best cards yet either, but he had to do SOMETHING.

That's when a cartoon lightbulb appeared over his head.

"Call in Bonaparte. Tell him he's giving a test to a new applicant." Crowler instructed.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Yeah, that's right. Crowler isn't the bad guy in this story. I think that he could've been an excellent teacher at Duel Academy if he treated his students fairly. Instead, Bonaparte will be one of the antagonists. I'll see you guys next time! Let me know what you think of my idea to change the name of this story to XYZ King Hiccup.**_


End file.
